


Te pienso, te sueño

by A_flowxr



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AlmCeli, AlmxCelica, CelicAlm, CelicaxAlm, F/M, Mi otp asies, Ni idea de qué más poner aquí solo lean please
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_flowxr/pseuds/A_flowxr
Summary: Alejados, en guerra, y peleados. Pero a pesar de las diferencias, de las circunstancias, ellos nunca podrían abandonarse, ni siquiera por la distancia.Porque Celica sigue pensando en él.Porque Alm continúa soñando con ella.Sus cuerpos están separados, mas sus almas y corazones no.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Kudos: 2





	Te pienso, te sueño

Cuando su abuelo marchó con Celica se había quedado un largo rato ahí, en la entrada del pueblo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento ella regresara y que en realidad le dijera que se iba a quedar. Permaneció ahí incluso cuando el caballo desapareció de su vista, cuando el sol descendió y tiñó los alrededores de un color dorado, cuando el viento rugió y lo impulsaba a volver a casa. Por las noches es cuando el aire enfría, en los atardeceres se puede sentir perfectamente, pero él siguió quedándose, y la verdad no se sentía afectado por el viento.

Sin embargo, se obligó a volver cuando el cielo mostró tonalidades rojizas. Y lo sabía, sabía muy bien que claramente ella se había ido para no regresar, quién sabe porqué. Y la promesa que le dijo iba en serio. No importaba las razones, ni tampoco el tiempo que llevara, él la vería una vez más.

Esa noche se fue a la cama en absoluto silencio. Ya no estaba Celica como para leer juntos antes de dormir, y su abuelo Mycen aún no había regresado. Sintió esa noche tan solitaria como ninguna otra antes que había vivido hasta ahora.

Al cerrar sus ojos, después de meditar otra vez sobre ese día, soñó con ella, con Celica.

Como si hubiese sido un día cualquiera, corriendo entre las flores, paseando por el centro del pueblo, o atendiendo a las lecciones de espada que el abuelo les daba. Alm volvió a sentirse feliz, al apreciar su sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras dichas en tono dulce, pero todo eso le fue arrebatado al salir el sol una vez más. Celica había vuelto a esfumarse.

Mycen había tardado unos días en regresar. No fue sino hasta una tarde que Alm escuchó el relinchido de su caballo en el establo, y por supuesto que su abuelo estaba ahí. Acercándose a él ansioso, intentó preguntarle a dónde había ido, a dónde llevó a Celica, y por sobre todo, si ella estaba bien.

_"一Lo estará ahora que está lejos. 一Le había respondido escueto. Mirándole a los ojos serio, como usualmente era y con voz firme siguió diciéndole: 一 Alm, no te preocupes ahora, la llevé a un lugar seguro. Y será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionarla."_

Con la sentencia de su abuelo, no se volvió a hablar más del tema. Los niños callaron, y él trató lo más que pudo de no volver a mencionar su nombre.

Aunque ella regresara a él en las solitarias noches.

✦

Apenas Celica perdió de vista Villamardán, las palabras de Alm retumbaron fuerte en su cabeza, en una repetición de su voz casi incesante. Celica no lo quería olvidar, se encargaría de llevar esa promesa en su corazón.

Entre la vista de los campos verdes y el camino de las copas de los árboles, cuando el olor del mar inundó sus fosas nasales y el barco zarpó dejando atrás el puerto, Alm ocupó sus pensamientos. Los invadió entre las sacudidas del barco y la incertidumbre de su destino.

En el inmenso azul que logró contemplar, aquel chico que la hizo sentirse tan cómoda en la aldea y con el que sintió una conexión especial, la siguió acompañando fielmente. Las sonrisas seguras y confiadas que le dedicaba, la expresión determinada que tenía antes de marchar, le daba fe, en que la promesa de ambos sí se iba a cumplir.

Sí, ella lo daría todo para que se realizara.

Y segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos, una vez estaba en su cama, en el priorato de la isla de Novis, pensó en él. Y quiso en sus sueños volver a encontrarse con Alm.

Celica ya había dejado varias personas importantes atrás, su forma de mantenerlos con ella era en su mente. Así al menos, podría hacer un poco llevadera la soledad que sentía de nuevo.

Y sus primeras mañanas fueron pensando en cómo estaría, si se encontraba bien, si las cabras no lo molestaban tanto, si el abuelo Mycen no era tan duro con él en sus prácticas con la espada. También, aunque algo apresurado, quizás, se estuvo imaginando el cómo sería su reencuentro. Ya de grandes, y con el entendimiento suficiente para las cosas que en esa edad los supera. Cuando se encontraran otra vez ella le contaría la verdad que se merecía.

Aunque en el priorato adquirió responsabilidades, no quiso dejar sus pensamientos sobre él de lado.

Muchas veces rezó por su bien ante la madre Mila.

_"一Por favor... No me olvides, ¿está bien?"_

Una vez más, sus últimas palabras hicieron resonancia en su mente, junto a su rostro que se quedó en Villamardán. Muy, muy lejos.

Ella nunca lo olvidaría. No podría.

✦

El tiempo corría en sueños y pensamientos. Cada vez más largo, más lento, despacio hacia el camino que el destino ya forjó desde un inicio. A la espera del suceso que sacudiría a toda Valentia.

Alm crecía y se fortalecía en su dominio con la espada, entrenaba duro con su abuelo para ser un digno luchador capaz de enfrentar cualquier peligro que se le viniera de frente, y con tal de proteger a aquellas personas que aprecia. Tenía entrenamientos con sus amigos que terminaba en extrema diversión o algún objeto roto, y a veces algunas competencias amistosas. Siguió con sus labores domésticos y aprendió a cocinar, también empezó a interesarse en el mundo fuera de Villamardán después de unos cuantos años sin poder salir de allí.

Había noches donde aún se le aparecía esa niña pelirroja en sueños. No eran tan seguidos como de chico, pero aún permanecía esa sensación de vacío al abrir sus ojos. Y su anhelo incrementaba.

Él hacía lo que podía y al ritmo más veloz. Decidido a su objetivo.

Celica aprendía más sobre su tierra, mejoraba su talento con la magia y la espada, e iba a rezar a una estatua de la diosa Mila durante su crecimiento. Su sabiduría aumentaba junto con sus virtudes. Hizo amigos, estudió junto con ellos y entrenaba hasta el cansancio aquellos hechizos que podía costar el perfeccionar. Trataba de leer mucho y de informarse de cualquier tema. Empezó a creer en el diálogo y a no desear la guerra sin sentido.

En sus horas de estudio tranquilas, o cuando miraba hacia afuera por la ventana de su cuarto, Alm regresaba a su cabeza. Y el verlo de nuevo, regresar a aquel pueblo de gentil viento y dulces memorias la motivaba a seguir.

Aún no era la hora, pero algún día saldría de la isla de Novis.

Y ellos dos crecían, junto a las desdichas que azotaban a su tierra.

Los campos se volvieron infértiles y los caminos peligrosos.

Alm y Celica siguen con sus pensamientos.

La hambruna y escasez se hizo presente y la corrupción llegó a límites insospechados.

Alm y Celica continúan con sus sueños.

Rigel enloqueció en poder y codicia, la guerra con Zofia se acercaba.

Alm y Celica aguardaban a un destino desconocido, sino hasta que llegara el momento y supieran qué hacer.

✦

El rey es asesinado y la maldad toma el control del castillo real y de todo el reino, el país vecino cruza fronteras y una rebelión se crea para combatir por su tierra.

La traición unida con la guerra y un villano fijo. Se requería de un héroe que luche y coopere para esta dificultosa empresa.

Cuando buscan a su abuelo Mycen para unirse a la causa y él se niega, decide ir él en su lugar.

No es un héroe, y tal vez ni lo sea, pero quiere brindar su ayuda y liberar a Zofia de las crueles intenciones de los hombres involucrados. No puede dejar a las personas desamparadas y sin ninguna esperanza de mejoría.

Entonces, parece que todo su esfuerzo cobrará sentido una vez pone pie fuera de su hogar. Su deseo de conocer el exterior se cumplirá, y se siente listo, capaz de poder. Es como si algo lo impulsara a avanzar, como si una voz lo llamara.

_«¿Eres tú, Celica?»_

La idea le hace sonreír y reúne todo su coraje. Los años pasaron, tal vez eso sea una señal que le indica que ya es la hora de buscarla y encontrarla.

Y Celica sueña, sueña con Alm. Pero sus sueños le muestran lo que podría ser el futuro, donde él sufre, donde parece destinado a morir, y se aterroriza al ver esas imágenes y niega con desespero. Eso no podía ocurrir.

El problema de la tierra infértil y el como puede percibir la bendición de la diosa tan débil es el impulso suficiente para finalmente irse del priorato, buscar la razón del problema con las tierras, y buscarlo a él.

Ella sobre todas las cosas quiere, que Alm esté bien.

Entonces se embarca en un viaje para buscar a Mila. Va con sus amigos, se hace con aliados, siente grandes cosas avecinarse y teme por lo que le espera al reino de Zofia. Era su momento de enfrentarse a lo que estuvo huyendo todo el tiempo.

Ya era la ocasión de verse otra vez, ¿cierto?

✦

  
Y entonces sucede, cuando llega al castillo de Zofia anodada por las noticias de las heroicas hazañas que han hecho Los Libertadores y su joven líder. Sucede cuando entra y ve a Mycen al pie de las escaleras que conducían al balcón, y él con mirada cálida y tono despacio le dice lo que ha esperado por siete años. Le confirma lo que pasará una vez termine de subir todos los escalones.

Corre. Ansiosa, emocionada, ¡feliz! Puede percibir gotas de lágrimas saladas acumularse en los bordes de sus ojos, pero por ahora se ocupa en llegar arriba.

Con el sol coloreando el espacio de ámbar a la vez que trazaba sombras en el suelo en una armoniosa unión, Celica detiene sus pasos apurados para descansar sólo unos segundos cuando logra verlo.

Sí, sabe que es él al reconocer su cabello y cuando gira y ve sus ojos impactando sobre ella. Las facciones de su rostro de niño habían cambiado a las de un muchacho joven y fuerte, apuesto. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos seguían diciendo quién era él.

¿Cuántas veces se imaginó aquel escenario, cuántas veces lo hizo realidad en sus sueños?

Para cuando Alm reacciona de nuevo se encuentra tirado cerca de una caja de naranjas y con un peso extra encima. Al enfocar su vista, hebras rojizas están ante él, y ahora puede comprender el fuerte agarre en su torso y los sollozos ajenos.

Era Celica.

Diversas emociones lo invaden en ese momento, alegría principalmente, al confirmar que es ella y al observar nuevamente sus orbes carmín, relucientes por las lágrimas.

Finalmente, la había encontrado. _¿O ella lo encontró a él...?_

Sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, y pasando la otra por sus hombros, la atrajo más hacia él y se unieron en un abrazo. Uno largo, como el tiempo que permanecieron separados, anhelante, y duradero, como pensaron que iba a ser ahora.

Porque, ya que estaban juntos otra vez, no tendrían que separarse nuevamente, y podrían durar mucho tiempo juntos ¿verdad?

No. De hecho no.

Alm ahora estaba involucrado en la guerra, y Celica iba camino al santuario de la diosa Mila.

La verdad, ¿qué esperaban una vez llegado este momento?

De la nada, lo que fue un hermoso reencuentro donde se ponían al día de las cosas que hicieron y pasaron, y volvían a sonreír juntos, concluyó en una pelea y un alejamiento que pareció inevitable.

Celica se molestó, Alm se molestó, elevaron un poco el tono de voz y sus caminos se separaron una vez más.

La pelirroja dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresó, furiosa y dolida. Se alejó sin mirar atrás y dando por terminado aquello que soñó tanto.

Daba la impresión de haber durado sólo unos pocos minutos. Alm no sabía como reaccionar a todo lo que le dijo Celica, y si era honesto algunos puntos ni los entendió. Pero ella se esfumó igual que siete años atrás.

Eso...

Eso era tan lamentable.

Y ahí en su pecho, sintió un triste dolor.

✦

Esto queda en que一

Las circunstancias los han llevado a donde están ahora. Incluso si su pelea no hubiera sucedido, ellos dos no podrían haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos como hubiesen querido. Ambos tenían enormes responsabilidades que no podían dejar de lado, ni siquiera por ellos.

Siguen separados, y ahora parece más que nunca.

Pero apesar de todo, de la guerra, de su deber, de su supuesto enojo... Celica realmente no puede enojarse con Alm.

Sí, ella lo sigue llevando en su mente. Aún sigue pensando en él.

Y él, Alm, continúa soñando con Celica. Porque, siente que su último encuentro no fue para nada el mejor, y eso no debería de ser así. En el próximo, los dos harán las cosas bien, se pedirían perdón y, sería ahora sí, tal y como querían. Una vez todos los problemas se acabasen.

Ninguno de los dos puede abandonar al otro. Siempre se van a llevar cerca de ellos, sin importar qué.

Sus cuerpos están separados, mas sus almas y corazones no.

Y entonces, si siguen el rumbo de las cosas que los lleva a su verdadero destino, tal vez, al final, por fin ambos puedan volver a aquel campo de flores en el que les gustaba andar de niños.

En paz, en calma, tomados de las manos en una caminata entre esos pétalos que los vieron en un _antes_ y los verían en un _ahora_. Mirándose a los ojos, y esbozando sonrisas sinceras.

Sí, allí les gustaría regresar. Y seguirán pensándolo, soñándolo, hasta que pueda cumplirse y hacerse real.


End file.
